


Strange Affair

by TheDreamer240



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien genitalia, Bulges, F/F, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentabulges, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, it was something high class gems had banned ages ago, now taboo to higher ranked gems.</p><p>  But it wasn't something that never occurred in secret relationships, no, many low class gems would sneak off with their lovers to have a risky affair. Most were caught and crushed on sight, Some gems could get away with it though. One you wouldn't expect would be Pearls, their Heat Cycles being a monthly occurrence and harder to control than most gems, with this they are given a privilege to either wait out their Cycle or have their Diamond/Owner request a temporary mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW, Tentadicks, Gems in heat  
> Terms:  
> Bulge= Tentacle/Tentadick
> 
> Sorry if this gets confusing with you know, the names and stuff.

  _**Sex**_ , it was something high class gems had banned ages ago, now taboo to higher ranked gems.

  But it wasn't something that never occurred in secret relationships, no, many low class gems would sneak off with their lovers to have a risky affair. Most were caught and crushed on sight, Some gems could get away with it though. One you wouldn't expect would be Pearls, their Heat Cycles being a monthly occurrence and harder to control than most gems, with this they are given a privilege to either wait out their Cycle or have their Diamond/Owner request a temporary mate.

  Most Pearls would choose to wait it out, others would request their Diamonds or Owner to help them, as they didn't feel safe in any other gems hands.   But there was a rumor that went around that the Renegade Pearl, the Pearl who left White Diamond for the Rebellion. One Pearl in particular had an eye for her.

 

   Yellow Diamonds Pearl.

 

* * *

 

  It was that time, the time when Yellow Diamonds Pearl always went into heat. Unable to concentrate, as per usual, her Diamond dismissed her to wait it out as she requested, knowing full well who would be waiting for her secretly in her chambers. Entering, Renegade was sat calmly upon the pile of cushions.

  "You're here again", Yellow Pearl stated calmly, closing and locking her chamber door before walking towards the pale gem, allowing herself to settle in the others lap.

  "I can smell your sent miles away", She replied before laying back, allowing the yellow gem on top of her. Spotting Yellow Pearls wreathing tentacle trapped under her leotard, she smirked, "now let me help you with that~", The white gem then closed the distance between them. The control Yellow Pearl had before, snapped, now kissing the other roughly, hands roaming down the others sides, The gem bellow her reaching down to Palm at the Yellow gems bulge. "Ah~ Stars-… phase off your cloths", Yellow Pearl commanded as she leaned down to suck on the renegades neck.

  With a small moan Pearl phased away her uniform, her bulge already unsheathed, slightly wetting the Yellow Pearls leotard. With another flash filling the room, she allowed the barrier of clothing between them to dissipate.

   "May I… May I top this time?", The pale gem whispered out as the Yellow Pearls bulge curled tightly around hers. The other lifted her head in response practically grinning from ear to ear, her bulge loosened its grip as it curled up on its self in the loss of contact. Resting a hand on the Renegades chest to lay her back down as she allowed the renegades blue bulge to enter her.

  Pearl gripped at the yellow gems hips, biting her lip as the other lowered them self down, slowly, teasingly, almost painful as she waited for her bulge to be fully sheathed within the small gem above her. Her hands began to wander across the smooth yellow skin of her sides, this caused a sudden shiver from Yellow Pearl as she continued, stoping to rub at the sides of the gem located in the middle of her chest. Now fully sheathed The Pearl let out a soft moan, now rocking hips in an almost rhythmatic motion, shaky unneeded breaths making their way past the gems lips. " _Oh stars_ you're big", she breathed out.

  "Heh, Speak for yourself, You're as tight as a- _hn_ ~", The pale gems words were stopped as she let out a loud moan, her back arching.

  The Yellow Pearl scoffed grinning down at the flustered Pearl below her, " _close already? I thought you'd last longer~_ ", then nuzzling the crook of the gems neck, breathing in the lovely sent she always left in the air.

    The renegade lifted her head, letting their gems touch, it sent sparks down where her spine would be.

   "Don't come just yet", the voice above her was sly, she could practically feel the wide grin above her.

    Pearl opened her eyes, "w-why?", She asked shyly, wiggling slightly to relive the discomfort of being stopped.

  The Yellow Pearl started again, moving her hips slower than before, "I want to come _together_ ". With that she leaned down pulling the other into a rough kiss, her hips moving, feeling the ribbed tip of the renegades bulge hit a spot within her, causing the yellow gem to move faster and moan loudly into the kiss, "found it", Pearl smirked against the others lips.

  She wasn't far behind, if it kept hitting that spot like this she didn't know how long she would last. Pearl sat up lifting Yellow Pearl and allowing her to wrap her legs around the other. Griping onto the Renegades shoulders, Yellow Pearl nuzzled into the crook of the gems neck letting out soft moans. " _Okay~ Im close... Ah~ n-now~!_ "

  The gems walls tightened as pleasure washed over her body, the renegade only falling a few seconds behind, her thick cum filling the gem atop her.

  As the high of their climax defended the White Pearl smiled, kissing the gem that's is placed perfectly in the center of Yellow Pearls chest.

  Yellow Pearl slugged herself slightly, allowing the bulge inside of her to fall out limp. "I have a few days to wait till I can come out, as my cycle would have been over. If... you are able to stay a little while, I would not mind", the gem below smiled brightly, arms wrapping around the others waist pulling her into the pile of plush pillows and blankets she left as a nest for waiting things out. With a smile the Yellow Pearl gave a peck below the gem placed on the renegades forehead. "I'm going to get us out of here some day, the Earth is independent, we can be who ever we want to be there.", She paused, "I... I know how you feel about the Rebellion, but if I have to wait thousands of years, and fight a war to be with you, and so we no longer NEED to follow anyone's orders, I will. For _us_ , for all pearls and other low class gems alike… Okay?"

Yellow Pearl nodded, "… _Okay_ …"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like The Fault in Our Stars, I just couldn't think of anything else to say. 
> 
> Now this is obviously NO WHERE NEAR CANON, so. Yah. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> 1,000+ words


End file.
